


[podfic] Like Real People Do

by Annapods



Series: Like Real People Do [Podfic Anthology] [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Horror, Bugs & Insects, Cover Art Welcome, Crack, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: She had legs for days. Centuries, really, because she was hundreds of thousands of spiders crammed into the horrifying semblance of humanity.It's hard to find a date that way.00:11:36 :: Written bySath.
Relationships: Collection of Insects Wearing A Fake Human Suit/Collection of Spiders Wearing A Fake Human Suit
Series: Like Real People Do [Podfic Anthology] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737211
Kudos: 6
Collections: Lower Your Damn Standards: week 2: deliberate fail, VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Real People Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640391) by [Sath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath). 



### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/orig-like-real-people-do):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1p55UzIp1NAdiLmCFa94OYDi9Lj4FBNXN):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

This was recorded for Voiceteam 2020, week 2.  
Thanks to Sath for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
Body horror, bugs and spiders, past murder. All crack though. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
